


Combat Practice

by magicalgirldoe



Category: Alcatraz Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgirldoe/pseuds/magicalgirldoe
Summary: “I have a request.”She squinted at him. “Is it something stupid?”“What? No!” Alcatraz shook his head and smiled. “What wouldevergive you that idea?”“Alright, Smedry, what’s your wildly stupid request?”“Teach me to fight.”(Originally written in 2016, reposted)
Relationships: Bastille Dartmoor/Alcatraz Smedry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Combat Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Another old drabble! Originally written in 2016, from the dialogue prompt "Teach me to fight".

“Hey, Bastille?”

“Yeah?” The silver-haired girl turned away from the transparent wall of glass she had been looking out of. They had spent the day in the Royal Weapons Testing Facility, where Bastille had been trying to explain more Free Kingdomer weapons to Alcatraz, with varying success. 

“I have a request.” 

She squinted at him. “Is it something stupid?”

“What? No!” Alcatraz shook his head and smiled. “What would _ever_ give you that idea?”

“Alright, Smedry, what’s your wildly stupid request?”

“Teach me to fight.”

She looked at him oddly. “Alcatraz, we’ve been doing that all day. If you want me to go over the teddy bear grenades again, I can-”

“No, not that kind of fighting!” He put his hands up, as if to stop her. “You’ve been teaching me about weapons and stuff like that. I meant fighting like…y’know, punching and kicking. What you do.”

“Oh, I see. Sure, I’ll teach you.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “Any reason for this request?”

“Bastille, it’s pretty obvious that I can’t fight like you. I probably couldn’t land a hit on you.”

She smirked. “True.” Then she started heading for the door. “Alright, let’s go to Crystallia. There’s training rooms there.”

As Alcatraz followed after her, he wondered if there was a possibility he could land a hit on her. His curiosity soon got the best of him, and he quietly tried to punch her in the shoulder. Not hard, of course, but enough to surprise her.

Bastille’s hand flew up without even looking back, and she caught his fist in her palm. “You really can’t land a hit on me, you know.”

Alcatraz sighed, but smiled. “You’re no fun.”

***

“Alright.” Bastille paced lightly around the boy, her boots clicking on the crystal floor. “Hand-to-hand combat does have a good amount of technique to it.” She stopped in front of Alcatraz and smirked. “But you don’t have much to begin with, so if I started there, I’d be teaching you for the next century.”

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“Instead, I’ll teach you things you should think about in a fight. The mental stuff.”

“Let’s go, then!” Alcatraz put up his fists in a mock fighting stance. Bastille snorted at this ridiculous display, then gracefully knocked his legs out from under him.

“Ow!” Alcatraz slowly regained his footing. “You could have at least given me some warning!”

She laughed. “Your opponent isn’t going to warn you before every move in a fight, so you have to be alert.”

“Okay…” He decided to try and catch her off guard, like she had caught him. The boy pretended to still be regaining his footing, then launched a punch at her.

She caught it easily and held his fist there. “Watch your opponent’s movements. They’ll usually transfer their weight when they attack, so you can anticipate their moves.” She smirked. “You leaned forward on your left foot; that’s how I knew how to block you.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling me these things before we fight?” Alcatraz removed his fist from her grip.

“You learn better this way, and besides, this is more fun.”

“Maybe for you.” He sighed. “How can I learn how to fight if I can’t even hit you?”

“Fine.” Bastille stood in front of him and spread her arms wide. “Hit me.”

Alcatraz grinned, then tried to hit her as hard as he could. However, when he was a few inches from her, she grabbed his arm and yanked him forward. She then jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow. That hurt, and the force made him fall back down again.

“Take advantage of your opponent’s openings, if you can.” She smiled. He remained on the floor for a bit longer, groaning. “If you want, we can stop.”

“No way!” At that comment, he got back to his feet quickly. “You’re on!”

***

After a few hours, Alcatraz had significantly improved in hand-to-hand combat. Sure, he still couldn’t beat Bastille, but he could at least get a few hits in now, and he could dodge a fair amount of attacks. Painful landings started to occur less and less.

Starting another practice fight, he managed to get in two hits on Bastille’s arms, then one on her stomach, and then another on her arm before he went down. That was a new record!

The girl had taken notice, as well. “Nice job.” She reached out a hand to help him to his feet. 

“Thanks!” He smiled with pride. “I might be able to actually face a Knight of Crystallia soon.”

Bastille laughed. “You’re still a long way off from that.” She sent another series of punches his way.

Alcatraz watched the way her weight transferred and dodged the first two. On the third one, he caught her fist in his palm; he had requested she teach him that trick. Although it was a bit sloppy, the fact that he had been able to do it made him very proud, and he started to get a bit cocky. “I don’t know, Bastille. With moves like these, I think I could take you.”

The girl briefly glared, but a new, devious look appeared on her face soon afterwards. “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really.” He practically radiated pride. “You can’t surprise me anymore, because I know all your moves!”

She smiled. “Don’t be so sure.” In one smooth motion, Bastille grabbed Alcatraz by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. But instead of going for another hit, she leaned in and gently brought her lips to meet his. 

Alcatraz, not expecting such an action, initially froze. He felt his head start to buzz as heat spread through his face and his eyes closed involuntarily. His knees started to buckle, and he ended up leaning into the kiss as well. All his thoughts came to a halt, and he slowly kissed Bastille back.

When she pulled away, his face was still bright red. She laughed at the goofy smile on his face, then let go of his shirt collar. His legs still hadn’t fully regained stability, and he ended up falling when she released him. She smiled back at him, and he briefly noticed that there was a bit of a blush on her face, as well. “Nice try, Smedry.”

And with that, Bastille walked out of the training room, leaving Alcatraz lying dazed and lovestruck on the floor.


End file.
